1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPDs) capable of reducing weight and volume that are disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRTs) have been developed. The FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting displays.
Among the FPDs, organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. Organic light emitting displays have high response speed and are driven with low power consumption.
Organic light emitting displays include pixels positioned at crossing regions of data lines and scan lines, a data driver for supplying data signals to data lines, and a scan driver for supplying scan signals to scan lines.
The scan driver sequentially supplies scan signals to scan lines. The data driver supplies data signals to data lines in synchronization with the scan signals.
The pixels are selected when the scan signals are supplied to the scan lines to receive the data signals from the data lines. At this time, the storage capacitors included in the pixels charge voltages corresponding to the data signals, and driving transistors control an amount of current supplied from a first power source to a second power source via organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) according to the voltages charged in the storage capacitors.